The Consequences of Falling for the Enemy
by CherrySlushLover
Summary: Sequel to Falling for the Enemy. Sydney has finally realised that there is only one constant now in her hectic life, and she needs to do everything to keep him- Adrian. But with nothing seeming to go right and threats from several different agencies against them, will they manage to survive? Is their love forever? AH Sydrian


**A/N: So, the sequel to Falling for the Enemy!**

**I hope you enjoy it and thank you to all my readers who have found their way here! **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

**Chapter One: The Unforeseeable Future**

I walked into the church hall quickly, my eyes already searching for Adrian. There was no chance he was getting married-to Laurel, of all people. Nathan Ivashkov's claimed that Adrian was no longer mine but actually a puppet of his that he could dispose of at any time, yet I fully believed that this entire marriage situation was just a scam.

I watched as Trey and Julia (who had finally given into their feelings for each other) walked unsuspecting to one of the pews and sat down, their arms linked. There was no way I could delay this any longer. I took a seat, taking care not to ruin the knee-length ivory dress I was wearing. I had been instructed to wear this colour and from there, it had just been a simple process of finding out which was the most modest one I could find. Despite it being a little more tighter than I preferred, the neck wasn't low and lace covered the upper bodice, making it simple but elegant. Looking quickly at my phone screen, I registered the fact that there was exactly an hour before my plan came into action.

I faced back to the front just as Adrian Ivashkov, the man I had gone to hell and back for, walked down the aisle. Purposefully keeping my face forward so Nathan could see I was abiding by his rules, I slipped my hand into the pocket I had sown into the side of my dress and slammed the panic button down, knowing reinforcements would be on their way soon.

"Sage," Adrian breathed, a hand touching my shoulder.

I pushed his hand off, taking the opportunity to slip the tiny piece of paper into his bewildered fist and sent him a warning look. "Don't touch me, Adrian. You have no right to," I hissed, making sure to cause a scene.

The surrounding guests turned to stare in all their glory, the women's glares accentuated by the heavy make up they wore whilst the men just looked mildly curious or bored as though a debacle like this was something they witnessed everyday. It wasn't hard to believe since my life had pretty much dealt with situations like this every day since I had met the Ivashkov's.

Adrian walked away without another word and I took the opportunity to see him for the first time in nearly a month. His profile was sharp, and clearly visible through the fitted white suit he wore with an ivory tie. Belatedly, I noticed that we sort of matched.

Whilst everyone's attention was otherwise preoccupied, I took the chance and snuck out of the pew from the side. Aside from the elderly woman I had to walk past, no one else turned to watch my impromptu departure.

Mrs Terwilliger met me at the side door of the church and pulled me through it where I was met with Dimitri Belikov, who was, I had discovered, a CIA agent, whilst his partner figuratively and literally was Rose Hathaway, a private investigator. They were both dressed in the correct attire to stop eyes being pulled to them needlessly and I found myself looking enviously at how beautiful Rose looked in her just-above-the-knee red A-line cocktail dress. It hugged her figure perfectly but the chiffon skirt flowed freely around her legs meaning she could still run faster than me if she wanted to.

Dimitri was smart in a plain black shirt and vest and paired with his tall and heavily built frame, he really was quite intimidating. They made a stunning pair.

Mrs Terwilliger however, stood in one of her normal outfits which consisted of a mauve shirt and a black gypsy skirt. I wasn't exactly sure what she had been thinking or if she had been in too much of a rush to look in the mirror before she got here. But against all odds, she actually managed to pull off the entire outfit. Clicking her fingers at me, she pointed to the black nondescript SUV and gestured for me to get in where I would be safe and away from all the fighting.

It was going to get too dangerous for me to be here any longer and too dangerous for Adrian too, but I had been assured repeatedly that no harm would come to him or any of the guests. The CIA wanted just Nathan Ivashkov who seemed to have quite a lot of crimes to answer for.

I thought briefly about how Adrian would feel knowing his only family was behind bars because of me but the worry was gone almost as soon as it had arrived. Adrian wanted his father to pay for killing his mum and making his life hell, just as much as I wanted him to pay for kidnapping me, paying someone to rape me who had mercifully not succeeded because of Trey who I owed my life to, and ruining any semblance I had had of a normal life. Most of all, he needed to pay for hurting Adrian.

The countdown until that happened begun as Rose and Dimitri stood, poised to run.

3.

2.

1.

The church was surrounded within seconds and scream ensued shortly afterwards from the guests within. The agents were desperately trying to keep the situation out of control, evacuating all innocent members and explaining that this had nothing to do with them. There was only one person I needed to see safe after Julia and Trey made it out. They looked shocked as I had expected but Trey also looked as though he understood what was happening. As he looked back at the church, a small smirk crept up his face before he led Jules to his car, driving off from all the drama.

The car door bounced open and there entered a very out of breath and very red Rose. After her came Adrian. Dimitri put the car in gear and smiled at me through the wing mirror and I knew that our plan had worked. Nathan had officially been caught. He was out of our lives forever.

"Now you and Adrian can make out- sorry, I mean you can make up," Rose grinned, not sounding very sorry at all.

"I'm sure it was just a slip of the tongue," Adrian laughed and my pulse thundered under my fingers at the sound that was by now so familiar to me...but I still didn't say anything.

"Sydney, you know that entire _Adrian is getting married to the high bitch of bitch-town, Laurel, _was a load of crap, right? Because I don't think I can take any more nights of Dimitri calling me and all we end up talking about is how Adrian is _still _moping around without you," Rose sighed, slinging an arm around both of our shoulders.

"Of course I know that, Rose. I just-" But I was interrupted by Adrian.

"She's opposed to PDA's. Leave her alone, Rose. We'll talk when we have no eavesdroppers," he glared pointedly at her.

In one swift movement, Dimitri stopped the car, picked Rose out of the backseat, deposited her in the passenger seat, and clicked a button which made a screen of thick plastic appear between us.

When Dimitri spoke, his voice came from tiny microchips implanted on the side of the car body. "Security measurements we had to take. One way glass so you can see us, but we can't see or hear you. That's the most private you're going tl get for thirty five hours."

I saw Rose kiss Dimitri passionately in the front before pulling away reluctantly after he muttered something about us being able to see them. She pouted and pulled a face but otherwise let Dimitri continue driving.

"I wish we couldn't see them," I muttered smilingly under my breath.

"Hypocrite, " Adrian replied, putting a hand on my waist.

I frowned at him, unsure about where he was going with this.

"Seeing as what we're about to do." He pulled me to him, my body flush with his so that I was straddling him. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that, Sage. You didn't deserve it," he murmured.

"Neither did you. There was nothing to forgive, Adrian."

He kissed me softly, no urgency required; we were finally allowed to be together with no fear of what might happen to us or that time might run out. I explored his body under my fingertips, taking my time. He had lost weight; I could tell by the way his muscles were more pronounced yet leaner. He rested his hands lightly at my waist, just watching me whilst I took him in. Finally, I cupped his face in my hands, and pulled his lips to mine, relishing in the feel of him against me. It had been so long since I had seen him that everything now took on a dreamlike quality and I needed to convince myself he was here and he was real. His hands knotted in my hair as I bit on his lip and I felt his desperation in the way he kissed me but he was also just appreciating the moment. We had no reason to rush.

But my feeling of serenity was short lived as my phone rang.

I already knew what they were going to say.

"We're sorry, Miss Sage. It seems Nathan anticipated this and had people on call. He's broken out."

Adrian and I stared at each other, wearing identical looks of horror and simultaneously reached to tell Rose and Dimitri the news.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! And I will post a pic of Rose and Sydney's dresses on my profile later if you want to check it out.**

**Please leave whatever opinions you had on this chapter, good or bad so I know what I need to improve on! ****Follows and favourites also make my day; it's nice to know you're reading!**

**Thank you!**

**Much love,**

**CherrySlushLover**

**Xxx**


End file.
